


Laced Drink

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning, Spiked drink, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: After a successful heist, the crew heads out to the bar for some celebratory drinks. However, the night takes a turn for the worse when someone tries to poison their Golden Boy.Day 21 of Whumptober 2019 - Laced Drink





	Laced Drink

The evening started with the crew down at the local bar celebrating their latest successful heist. So far, it had been going just about how every night out went. Michael and Jeremy had quickly gotten drunk with Gavin and Jack not far behind. Geoff and Ryan watched them like they were two parents who had to look after their four children, but they still couldn’t help but laugh at their alcohol-induced antics.

Even with the way that the two of them were watching the others carefully, somehow someone still managed to sneak past their table without any of them noticing.

Gavin had just left the table for a moment to nip to the bathroom. He was on his way back to the others when he walked right into somebody else. He looked up to the person to apologise, but the smile was wiped off his face when he locked eyes with the person and they just scowled at him as they walked by.

Gavin watched them go until they were lost in the sea of people that filled the bar. He rolled his eyes as he turned to head back to the others. The people of Los Santos could be right arseholes sometimes.

Gavin sat down at the table with the rest of the crew and reached for where he left his drink. He went to take a sip, but was jostled as Michael accidentally elbowed his glass and sent half the drink over Gavin’s lap.

“Michael!” Gavin shrieked as he was forced to put his drink back down and shake the liquid off his hand that had spilt over it. Michael began to cackle next to him and Gavin stood up again to get off of his wet chair.

“Oops?” Michael shrugged, but he still continued to laugh.

Gavin glared at him, but it held no anger and soon he smiled as he tried to brush his drink off of himself.

Jack handed him a couple of napkins from the centre of their table, and Gavin used them to wipe up the spill from his seat and tried to dry his jeans as best he could. When he was done, he threw the wet napkins back onto the table and sat down again.

Soon after the conversation began to flow again and amongst the rest of the chaos the crew brought, Gavin had almost forgotten the mishap with his drink. Thankfully, Michael hadn’t spilt the whole thing, so Gavin still got to drink the rest without needing to buy a new one.

Eventually, the crew decided to call it a night. Gavin decided to not buy another drink after his last one was spilt all over him, and instead nursed the rest of that one until the end of the night. He took a final sip from it and stood up to follow the others out of the bar.

However, when he got up the whole room began to spin and he had to grab onto the back of his chair to keep himself from falling over.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked concerned, apparently having seen Gavin stumble.

“I’m good, just drank too much.” Gavin flashed him a smile as the dizziness settled a bit. However, he knew he hadn’t even had that much to drink, not after half of his final one went to waste. Maybe he was just coming down with something.

Michael still looked a little worried, but then he gave Gavin a light shove with his fist.

“Lightweight,” he smirked. “Come on, let’s go before the others leave us here.”

Gavin threw his jacket on and he and Michael followed the rest of the crew out of the bar.

Outside, the night was cold and Gavin pulled his jacket tighter around himself to stop the chill from reaching him. He still ended up feeling cold and he shivered as he followed the others to where they parked their car up the road.

As he walked further, he began to feel dizzy again. What didn’t help was that now he was dizzy and cold. He tried to force the dizziness down as he knew it wasn’t long until they would reach the car, and then he would be able to close his eyes for a bit until they got back to the penthouse, where he would be able to sleep it all off.

However, settling the dizziness down became pretty impossible when a wave of nausea washed over him and he had just enough time to stumble over to a wall and fall down to his knees before he threw up.

* * *

It was too cold out. It wasn’t even winter yet, the weather didn’t have the right to be this cold.

Michael had only decided to bring his leather jacket out with him and now he was regretting it. He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders up to try and keep in a little warmth.

Michael turned to glance at Gavin who was walking along next to him. He also seemed cold, but Michael frowned when he saw Gavin was shivering quite violently. Michael was cold, but he wasn’t _that_ cold, and Gavin had a much thicker jacket on than he did. Not only that, Gavin also looked really pale.

Michael frowned and leant over to ask Gavin if he was alright again, but before he could Gavin quickly staggered over to the wall of some building and collapsed down next to it to throw up.

“Gavin!” Michael hurried over to Gavin’s side and fell down next to him. He placed his hand on Gavin’s back as the man continued to be sick next to him until he didn’t have anything else left in him to throw up.

Their commotion seemed to have alerted the others and Michael could hear them make their way over to the two of them.

“Gavin? What’s wrong?” Jack asked soothingly as he knelt down beside them and also put a comforting hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin had stopped throwing up for the moment, but he looked a little out of it and started listing to the side, so Michael answered for him.

“I don’t know, he just started throwing up. Do you think he just drank too much?” Michael asked, although he knew that wasn’t the case. This was different.

“No,” Jack frowned as he put his hand to Gavin’s forehead. “He’s burning up. I think we should take him to the hospital.”

At this point Gavin was fully leaning against Michael now, and Michael wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. His eyes were almost closed and he seemed unresponsive to everything that was happening around him. Jack was right, whatever was wrong with Gavin was happening fast and he needed help now.

Michael gave Jack a nod and reached down to pick up Gavin. He made sure that Gavin was comfortably in his arms with his head tucked close to Michael’s neck, and then Michael followed the others as they hurried back to the car.

On the ride over to the hospital Gavin’s condition seemed to get worse, if that was even possible. He was now unconscious and was laying across the back seat with his head in Michael’s lap. He was as white as a sheet and there was now a thin sheen of sweat across his skin even though he continued to violently shiver.

Geoff sped through the city towards the hospital, probably breaking one or two laws on the way. Even though it was practically the middle of the night, Los Santos was still as busy as it was in the day, so Geoff had to weave around numerous cars to get to the hospital in time.

It felt like an eternity until they finally pulled up outside the hospital. Michael, Jeremy and Ryan went into the hospital with Gavin, whilst Jack went with Geoff to find a place to park.

The four of them entered the hospital and soon Gavin was whisked away by the doctors and nurses whilst the rest of them had to sit in the waiting room until they finally got some answers.

* * *

It was several hours later. Michael was sitting in Gavin’s hospital room whilst the man slept in his bed. After some time of waiting, a doctor had finally told them what was wrong with their crew member.

Poison. Someone had tried to poison Gavin.

Not just poison him, _kill_ him. The doctor had said that if he had consumed any more of the poison his condition would have been much worse. Michael didn’t even know how it could have happened, they had barely left each other’s side all night. Yet somehow someone had managed to slip some poison into Gavin’s drink, and now his boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed.

Michael reached out to grasp Gavin’s hand and began to trace small circles onto the back of it. Gavin seemed to have regained a bit of colour and his shivering and sweating had died down. The doctor had said that Gavin wouldn’t need to stay in the hospital for long if his condition kept improving like it was, but it would still take some time before Gavin felt one hundred percent again.

Michael squeezed Gavin’s hand as he sat back in his seat, but his eyes still didn’t leave the man’s face. It was twisted in distress, like even in sleep he couldn’t escape the effects of the poison. Michael wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from him.

There was a reason Michael was currently the only one in the hospital room. He had sent the rest of the crew home, insisting that they should all at least get some rest. Not only that, they had promised him that they would start trying to find out who did this to Gavin. It was probably some crew who saw them as a threat and decided to take out their Golden Boy. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

Nevertheless, when they would find out who it was, they would let Michael know. And once Gavin was all better, Michael was going to hunt that person down and let them experience first-hand what would happen when someone decided to mess with a member of their crew. Not only that, when someone would mess with Michael’s _boyfriend_.

He was going to make them _wish_ they had just been poisoned once he was done with them.

But for now, he was going to sit with Gavin and wait for him to wake up, and when it was time he was going to take him home and be with him until he was feeling all better.

And then, he was going to make that crew pay…


End file.
